


A Simple Misunderstanding

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art Modeling, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post canon, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Yusuke calls Ryuji up to model for an upcoming piece, Ryuji jumps to the wrong conclusion.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A Simple Misunderstanding

Ever since becoming a third year, Ryuji had been regretting shutting down the Metaverse via the stealing of Mementos' Treasure. Not that he missed the fame; too much worrying when things went bad, and not enough personal recognition when they were good for his tastes.

No, what he missed was being part of a vibrant group, and most of all, not being bored all the time.

They had not been together as a group since driving Akira home; Ryuji smiled at how his mom had cooked them dinner and had asked all about what they had done and how much she had missed her boy. His dad, on the other hand, had barely spoken two words and seemed straight up disappointed in Akira, like nothing Akira could do could ever make up for the stain of disgrace his arrest and expulsion had caused the family.

Ryuji shook his head hard, pushing the thoughts away, as he tried to focus on the RPG he was playing, but it was no good. Either the game was too easy or the story line was too dull; either way his mind kept drifting as he won battle after battle on autopilot.

When his phone rang, it was a welcome distraction, and he answered without thought. “Hello?”

“Ryuji, are you free?”

“Yusuke? Uh, yeah what's up?” He saved the game and turned off his console. He saw Ann everyday since she was in his class this year, and Futaba was now a second year at Shujin, but Mona was living in the country with Akira, Haru and Makoto were attending University, and he rarely saw Yusuke since the artist was busy with shows and expanding his own horizons.

“I need a model for an upcoming exhibition and was wondering if you would pose for me?” Yusuke's voice was steady, and somehow that comforted Ryuji.

“Oh, yeah sure. We never hang out anymore! Yeah, I'll model.” He swallowed hard, excited by the thought. Yusuke almost certainly was looking for a nude model and Ryuji had matured enough that the idea excited him rather than terrified him. “When do you want me to swing by?”

After winning the contest, Yusuke's luck had changed and he'd landed a job tutoring elementary art prodigies, and was earning enough for a one bedroom apartment in one of the more middle class neighborhoods. It wasn't much, but the building was clean and he didn't have dorm-mates to worry about.

“Can you be here in an hour?” Ryuji grinned as he heard the inspired glint of Yusuke's eyes reflected in his voice.

“Sure! Its summer break, I ain't got nothing to do. Should I bring food?”

“I would not be adverse to food. There is a store a block away from my apartment that sells excellent bento boxes. Not the pre-built kind either, they make them to order.” Yusuke gave Ryuji the address, and the blond wrote it down.

“That sounds great. I'll call when I'm outside the main door!” Ryuji disconnected his phone, his heart pounding. Yeah sure, it was probably nude modeling, but the artist was straight so being nude around him would mean nothing. Even though Ryuji was bi, it would mean nothing, and give Ryuji a courage boost when he had to be naked around other guys in the gym showers.

He left a note for his mom on the whiteboard in the kitchen, grabbed his shoes and keys and hurried out the door.

* * *

Yusuke tidied the main part of the apartment, slightly nervous about having invited Ryuji over, though he was certain the blond did not suspect his crush. As far as Ryuji knew, Yusuke was straight and he wanted to keep up that impression.

He had thought hard about how he wanted Ryuji to pose, and had a perfectly tame idea in mind of having Ryuji pose while eating his bento box.

The ringing of his phone broke his train of thought and he hurried to buzz the main door open for Ryuji.

“Hey man, these boxes are huge.” He grinned as he set the bag down. “They had better be as good as you claim for what I paid.”

“They are.” Yusuke gestured towards the couch. “Please, remove your shoes and jacket and get comfy on the couch.” He disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Ryuji glanced around the room; he had only been there twice before, and never alone, and yet he wasn't the least bit nervous about what he was going to do.

He stripped his jacket off and toed off his running shoes, but he didn't stop there. Instead, he stripped everything off and struck what he hoped was a sexy pose as Yusuke reentered the main room with new canvas.

“What are you...?” Yusuke's jaw dropped as the canvas slipped from his hands, landing face up on the floor.

“Yusuke? You okay?” Ryuji's cheeks began to color as Yusuke's eyes roved his body.

“I said nothing about nude modeling. I...” His eyes traced the length of Ryuji's half hard cock, then jerked back up to his eyes. “I cannot draw nude male models.”

“What?” Ryuji blinked, then the enormity of his misconception hit him. “Oh man I'm embarrassed now. I just assumed... I should have checked with you first.” He reached for his boxers even as his left hand tried to cover his junk.

“I wanted to have you pose while eating; the theme of the exhibit is 'the beauty of the everyday', and prohibits nudity.” Yusuke couldn't look away as Ryuji hastily pulled his pants back on.

“Well... would ya want me to pose nude at another time?”

“No. I cannot draw nude men from life.” He colored as he waited for Yusuke to ask him why.

“Is it my cock? Are you grossed out at the sight of another mans junk?”

“No, quite the opposite.” Ryuji's eyes followed Yusuke's as the artist looked down at the prominent tent in his pants.

“Wait are you gay?!” Ryuji was shocked.

“Yes.” Yusuke turned his back on Ryuji as he bent over to pick up the canvas.

“Dude, ain't you getting any?” Ryuji looked at Yusuke with renewed interest; he had never had even a ghost of a hope that Yusuke liked him back but now it was all he could do to keep himself from jumping the artist.

“'Getting any?' Are you referring to engaging in casual sexual activities?” Yusuke flicked his hair out of his eyes as he looked over at Ryuji.

“Well, yeah, but they ain't gotta be casual! You don't have a boyfriend?” Ryuji frowned. “I mean, you're hot.”

“Ryuji?” Yusuke bit his lip, something he only did when he was both anxious and nervous, but Ryuji, not knowing that fact, found it adorable. “Are you flirting with me?”

Ryuji's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously. “Y-yeah, maybe?”

“What about the girls?”

“I could ask you the same question. You're a pervert when it comes to how you want girls to pose, but you ain't into them?” Ryuji sighed, then quietly added. “I'm bisexual, I like guys and girls, though I prefer girls, I guess.” He shook his head. “No that ain't it, its more that guys attract me with personality more than looks, and girls with looks more than personality. I'm more shallow with girls.”

“How dare you call me a pervert!” Yusuke huffed, then he sighed. “Its all about the aesthetics of the poses; what looks good for the woman modeling, and has nothing to do with sex appeal.”

“Uh-huh.” Ryuji felt that Yusuke was completely missing how inherently sexy most of the poses were, but he decided to drop it. “So, tell me, you ever done it with a guy?”

“If you must know; I have not 'done it'. Truthfully, I've never even kissed. Casual sex holds no appeal for me, and until now none of the boys I liked have ever shown signs of liking me back.” He looked at Ryuji, meeting the blonds eyes. “Are you interested in dating me?”

“Yes.” Ryuji felt the fight go out of him. “Dude, I've been infatuated with you for months now. I want sex and I want dates and cuddling and shit.”

Yusuke wrinkled his nose at Ryuji's use of profanity even as he nodded. “That sounds nice. Please store the bento boxes in the fridge.” He turned on his heels and headed for the bedroom.

“Yusuke?” Ryuji scrambled to get the food put away for later then he hurried after the boy who was now his maybe boyfriend.

“Remove your clothes.” Yusuke nodded towards the bed as soon as Ryuji entered the room.

“Oh so now you want me to model?”

“Art is the last thing on my mind right now.” Yusuke began to undress, and Ryuji finally clued in and hastily shed the clothing he had managed to pull back on.

“Wait!” Ryuji pulled Yusuke down for a kiss that quickly deepened into a mess of teeth and tongue. Gasping, he felt his back slam down onto the futon Yusuke had hastily spread out moments before, the sensation turning him on even more. His hands finished pushing Yusuke's pants and underwear off as the artist scrambled for the lube.

“Go ahead.” Ryuji flipped himself over, raising his ass up before Yusuke had a chance to ask.

The first finger sank easily inside Ryuji; he had little experience with anal, but he was eager and relaxed enough to pass as experienced. He had experimentally fingered himself only once or twice, but he wasn't about to tell Yusuke that.

“Hey, how big are you?” Ryuji reached behind him, gently grabbing Yusuke's shaft.

“Ten inches long, but slim.” Yusuke panted at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, touch.

“Oh...” Ryuji's hole quivered at the thought, and Yusuke was able to slip in the next two fingers. “Shit! Gimme a moment!”

“Are you in pain?” Yusuke reached his free hand around and began stroking Ryuji.

“Yeah, it ain't bad though just gotta adjust.” Ryuji wiggled his hips as he focused on breathing, and the pain faded. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Yusuke began to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonds ass, and with each thrust, pain turned into a weird sensation which in turn turned to pleasure that melted the blond. “Fuck me, Yusk.”

A soft kiss was pressed against the base of Ryuji's neck as the fingers were removed, and something harder and slightly bigger was pushed inside. The brief flare of pain was replaced by searing pleasure as Yusuke rammed his prostate. “AH!”

“Ryuji?”

“D-do that again!”

“This?”

“YES!” Again and again Yusuke hit that one spot, sometimes nailing it two or three times in a row, sometimes missing for a handful of thrusts before finding it again, but Ryuji didn't mind as he found that his ass was sensitive to begin with and the warmth in his core built even when Yusuke missed.

“Ryuji... you feel like you're sucking me in...” Yusuke gasped out.

The blond could only mutter inarticulate gasps of Yusuke's name, his capacity for thought long gone.

Feeling that he was close, Yusuke pulled out, pumped himself twice and came all over Ryuji's lower back, then he reached around and jerked Ryuji off seconds later. “How was that?”

“Mmm... it was good.” Ryuji yawned, then sat up. “Your painting!”

“I'm too limp to paint. Get some sleep, I'll paint you getting some breakfast out of the fridge in the morning.” Yusuke kissed Ryuji's temple before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in Persona 5 Dancing where if you (Joker) ask if Yusuke means to have Ryuji nude model, Ryuji's expression seems almost eager.


End file.
